Computer Virus
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Diaboromon is back and craftier than ever. He's more dangerous and has a new plan to destroy the human race. But this plan is more complicated and stranger than ever and none of them can figure it out or how to beat him. Can they save the world in time?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Digimon fanfic, so please don't laugh. Please review and enjoy it.

COMPUTER VIRUS

CHAPTER ONE

Izzy was typing furiously on his laptop. He was clicking and clicking without end, trying to delete all his e-mails. He'd forgotten to delete them ever since the last year. He finally sat back and sighed as the e-mails were all gone. It was a hot day and Tai was sick. Izzy had been meaning to visit for the past hour and finally had the time. He refreshed the page quickly and was about to exit out, when a new e-mail appeared after the refresh.

"What's this?" he muttered and opened the e-mail.

He hadn't looked at the sender but soon would. He started to read:

Izzy and Tai,

How high can you count? Can you multiply? Can you divide? Or can you even add? The very highest of math is ponderous isn't it? I can count very, very high. Want to see?

-Dia

"Who's "Dia"?" Izzy asked and deleted the e-mail.

He refreshed one more time and was about to leave when another e-mail popped up. It too was from "Dia". He opened it and it said the same thing. He started to exit out when after the refresh, two e-mails popped up. Both from "Dia". He opened both and they said the same thing.

"What the hell is this?" Izzy muttered and decided to reply.

To "Dia",

What do you want from me?

-From Izzy

He sent it and waited. He refreshed in a minute and found five e-mails there, all from Dia, all saying the same thing.

To "Dia",

What is this? Who are you? Is this some kind of joke?

-From Izzy

Izzy was getting frustrated. It was obviously some kind of prank. But how had they gotten his address? He refreshed again and the page was completely full. The count was 107.

"What the hell?!" Izzy said out loud, checking to see the senders.

All "Dia". What was going on? Was it one of his friends messing with him? But the e-mail address said: . What kind of e-mail was that? He clicked on it and went to the profile. Under: "About me" was a list:

* * *

Can anyone count higher?

"What is this?!" Izzy shouted

He looked down at the name: "Dia". Who was "Dia"?! We went back to his email and found it at 1340. They were all from this "Dia" and all said the same thing. He turned from the computer and scribbled down the message they were all sending and grabbed his laptop and ran down stairs and out the door. As you ran, the count went up to: 2349. Izzy stared at it as he sprinted to Tai's house, running into people and poles. It went up to: 3348. 4347. Wait! Was there a pattern? Each one had a counted up by a thousand number at the front, three and four in the middle, and a counting down number at the end! But what was it counting down too?

What happened at zero? He reached Tai's house and banged and rang the doorbell and door. Tai's mother answered.

"Izzy, Tai's sick and I-…" she started but Izzy ran past.

"I'm sorry Ma'am! It's an emergency!" he called and went up the stairs and burst through Tai's door.

"Izzy!" Tai said startled and sneezed.

"No time to explain! We've got some kind of stranger on our hands!"

"You're just getting a prank e-mail, Izzy." Tai said, falling back on the pillow.

"I've got 5346 of the same e-mail!" Izzy said, jumping on the bed.

"What?!" Tai shouted "Let me see!"

He looked for a minute and read the e-mail several times, nervously.

""Dia"?" He said "Wait a minute…. It's Diaboromon!"

***

Well I hope you liked it and I'll update soon. Please excuse spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter, please review!

COMPUTER VIRUS

CHAPTER TWO

"How could he be back?!" Izzy shouted "He's dead!"

"I don't know," Tai wheezed "But we've gotta send Agumon and Tentomon in there!"

"We've gotta get them out of the Digital world." Izzy said, taking out his Digivice.

Suddenly a new e-mail popped up that the summary said something different: PREPARE DIGIDESTINED.

"What does that mean?" asked Tai has he held his Digivice as well.

"I don't know," said Izzy "Let's find out."

He clicked on the e-mail and he and Tai stared at it:

Dear Izzy,

Prepared yourselves Digidestined. Count backward from 10. E-mail me each number. And prepare to die.

From Dia

"What does he mean?" Izzy voiced his thoughts.

"I don't know," Tai sneezed "But don't e-mail those numbers. He says he'll kill us if we do."

"What do we do until then?"

"We just sit." Tai said solemnly.

And so they sat. The minutes were like hours and slurred into one another. The little clock at the bottom right hand corner counted off the time. But as they began to relax and think that maybe he was not going to act. Another e-mail appeared. It said: DIE. Izzy clicked on it. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

Dear Izzy,

You two think you're so smart don't you? Count. I know you can't help it. All it takes is for you to say it in your heads. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Die Digidestined!

From Dia

And then the twisted face of the strange Digimon appeared on the screen and it was laughing. The hair about the head shook and the mask bobbed up and down. And as Izzy held his Digivice, and Tai held his to the right of his chest, they suddenly turned into balls of fire against their flesh. Izzy looked down as he and Tai screamed and saw that their Digivices were electrocuting them. Tai had his eyes closed and was screaming in agony as the Digivice seared his flesh and sent electricity through his body.

Diaboromon laughed as he watched their very own allies attack them. Tai was violently convulsing and his long hair was beating like he was head-banging. Izzy fell up against Tai as the bolts shot through his nerves and into his brain and into his heart. They were smacking together and though the shocks were going through their hearts, Diaboromon was keeping them alive to be tortured. He laughed insanely at the dying saviors. The bed was becoming blackened as the shocks passed out the two friends' bodies and into the fleece. An E-mail from Dia came up and in their convulsions, they hit the enter key and the E-mail was revealed even though they would never know what it said.

Dear Izzy,

I predict 10 heartbeats before you all die.

-Dia

Ten.

Tai crashed out of the bed and lay screaming on the floor.

Nine.

Izzy fell over on his laptop and all the keys were pressed, which froze the screen.

Eight.

Tai was trying hard to let go off his Digivice but it was fused to his flesh from the heat.

Seven.

Izzy's head crashed into the dresser, which brought forth blood, running down his face and cooking in the extreme heat.

Six.

Tai rolled over and tried to stand.

Five.

Izzy rammed into the dresser again and the lamp smashed on the floor.

Four.

Tai managed to stand but his convulsions caused his head to crash into the window, the glass shattering and cutting his face.

Three.

Izzy's face was smeared with blood and it was covering the carpet.

Two.

Tai fell to his knees.

One.

Izzy rolled in his blood.

Zero.

They both fell on their faces, gasping for breath. And then, they fell silent and still.


End file.
